In a wireless communication system, a transmission and reception scheme is under discussion, in which for a latency-sensitive service/user equipment (UE), a short transmission time interval (TTI) is used to transmit data and a response for the data, as fast as possible for a short time in order to reduce latency as much as possible. On the other hand, for a latency-tolerant service/UE, a long TTI may be used for data transmission/reception. For a service/UE sensitive to power efficiency, not latency, data may be transmitted repeatedly or in an extended TTI, with the same low power. To enable this operation, the present invention proposes a method of controlling uplink transmission power.